


Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn

by merchant_prince



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: В Капитане Америке видели идеал. Безупречный солдат. Национальная гордость. Ему неведомы сомнения. Ему неведом страх. Он не может соврать. Он живет чувством долга. Можно ставить в пример детям, чтобы слушались родителей, прилежно учились и выполняли то, что им сказано. Красивый образ, только вот с реальностью ничего общего не имеет.





	Frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn

В 1939 году Скарлет О’Хара устами Вивьен Ли вопрошала Рэта Батлера, что ей делать и куда идти, а Рэт Батлер устами Кларка Гейбла отвечал, что ему, черт возьми, плевать. И само американское пуританство схватилось за сердце, предрекая скорый Апокалипсис и падение нравов. Забавная штука эта призрачная нравственность – люди любят делить мир на белое и черное, причисляя определенные символы к тому или иному, не замечая полутонов, и иногда дорисовывая «хорошее», чтобы не расшатывать собственные нервы и душевное равновесие.

Вот и в Капитане Америке видели идеал. Безупречный солдат. Национальная гордость. Ему неведомы сомнения. Ему неведом страх. Он не может соврать. Он живет чувством долга. Можно ставить в пример детям, чтобы слушались родителей, прилежно учились и выполняли то, что им сказано. Красивый образ, только вот с реальностью ничего общего не имеет.

Стив Роджерс знал, что жизнь бывает дерьмом. Что жизнь ломает, забирая у тебя близких. Что люди бывают дерьмом, а то и отъявленными мразями. Стив Роджерс знал, что бесстрашия не бывает в природе. Что война – это даже не страх, это ужас. Стив Роджерс знал, что слепое послушание и следование приказам – это прямая дорога к моральному дну, когда «я просто исполнял свою работу» оправдывает всяческую мерзость. Стив Роджерс знал, что можно отчитаться за свои действия перед людьми, оправдать их буквой закона, приказом, правилами, но куда сложнее оправдываться перед собственной совестью. И что…

Иногда Баки приходилось одергивать его, потому что он кипел злобой, потому что он заходился в ненависти к себе от бессилия, невозможности что-то изменить, исправить. Сколько раз Баки брал его лицо в свои ладони и шептал, прижавшись лоб ко лбу: «Тише, Стив, мы не всесильны, тише, Стив».

Стив Роджерс знал, что жизнь по большей части дерьмо. Стив Роджерс знал, что в ней бывают светлые пятна. Стив Роджерс думал, что давно бы сгорел, не будь рядом с ним Баки Барнса. Стив чувствовал, что рядом с Баки не так уж и страшны дерьмовость мира и благопристойное лицемерие.

\- А выставку в Смитсоновском музее, должно быть, уже прикрыли, - сказал однажды буднично Баки.  
\- К чему это ты?  
\- Просто подумалось, что когда о тебе во всех СМИ трубят как о предателе и преступнике, твоя героическая выставка как-то не вписывается в образ.  
Стив усмехнулся.  
\- На самом деле, Бак, мне, черт возьми, плевать.


End file.
